


西渡

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, M/M, Top Legolas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在六军之战和魔戒的中间，瑟兰迪尔怎么劝不肯离开的莱戈拉斯去远征队，以及西渡的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

莱戈拉斯收到加里安的信息的时候，正在北方的一个湖区停留，他没有找到Ada所说的那个人，只好停留在这里休整。加里安没有多说什么，只是让他准备回密林了。按理说，他应该准备好，立刻启程回去。但是他却在那里拖延了几天，他告诉自己，他只是在整理心情，也在准备怎么见Ada。

回去的路似乎比来时的路更加难行，莱戈拉斯的马背上装满形形色色的礼物，给加里安的，给陶瑞尔的，给从小的玩伴的，唯独没有给Ada的。作为密林之王，他什么都有，而莱戈拉斯想给的，他也不愿意要。路总要走完的，在莱戈拉斯快接近幽暗密林的时候，遇上了要去寻找他的信使，才快马加鞭回密林。

密林之门打开的时候，他看见加里安，看见了陶瑞尔，看见了密林护卫队，看见平时那些和他玩得好的臣民，却没有看见他的Ada。“莱戈拉斯殿下，你的Ada让你今晚好好休整，明天再去见他。”他明白，时间已经不早了，Ada应该快要入睡了，莱戈拉斯和朋友们一一打过招呼后，才回到自己的房间，一如他走的时候那么干净。

洗过澡后，莱戈拉斯换下猎装，在皇宫里晃来晃去。太早了，他睡不着。太安静了，他睡不着。床太软了，他睡不着。这所有的借口，不过是为了去见Ada而已。莱戈拉斯站在瑟兰迪尔的门外，房里灯火尚明，瑟兰迪尔正坐在床边看书，加里安也换上便装，站在瑟兰迪尔的旁边。“莱戈拉斯怎么样了？”听到自己的名字，莱戈拉斯还是有点高兴的，至少Ada还是关心他的。

“陛下，莱戈拉斯他瘦了很多，比起上次离开密林。但是眉目间也柔和了许多，看来这些年，他成长了不少。”是的，他已经不是刚开的那个莱戈拉斯了，行事暴躁，说话也有点不经大脑，对抗了全世界，却忽略了那一个人，也忽略了身上所扛的责任。“我知道，以前他老待在我的身边，学了太多的戾气，但是我还以为会有时间来教导他成为一个好王子，将来成为一个好国王。”Ada这是什么意思，什么叫做还以为会有时间？

“莱戈拉斯殿下，你怎么在这儿？”莱戈拉斯抬起头正看见加里安站在自己的前面，屋里的瑟兰迪尔正准备睡觉， 听见声响也向这里看来。“我来见Ada的。”“莱戈拉斯，进来吧。”加里安行礼后就离开了。莱戈拉斯关上门，走向瑟兰迪尔，“Ada，好久不见。”莱戈拉斯的眼光贪婪，却又欲言又止。

“不是让你好好休息了吗？怎么又过来了？”瑟兰迪尔并不在意，只是随意坐在床边，“Ada，你刚才的话是什么意思？”莱戈拉斯向来有话直说，但是在面对瑟兰迪尔的时候，觉得自己说什么都会错。“莱戈拉斯，你不必要什么都知道。”

“Ada，你该知道，就是你什么都不告诉我，我才会误解你。”想起误解的事，莱戈拉斯又想逼瑟兰迪尔松口了。“然而这误解并没有什么作用，不是吗？”莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔所指的是什么。“Ada，我不明白，为什么你能容忍所有的事情，却不能接受我对你感情？”莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔冷漠的脸色中，将他推到在床上，然后将他抱入怀中。

“其他的，终有收回的办法，而感情，一旦付出便再也无法收回，”瑟兰迪尔纵容了他所有的行为，却偏偏总在他说爱他的时候，将莱戈拉斯推开。在那些亲吻过的午后，他总会说一些“埃尔隆德的女儿阿尔温很漂亮，你去不去看一看她？”或者“那个和你打猎的辛达姑娘，你们以后可以多约着一起玩。”总让莱戈拉斯以为在清晨的阳光下的那些耳鬓厮磨，只是他的幻觉。

“明明可以感觉到的，为什么你总是不肯承认？”莱戈拉斯感觉到原本放在自己腰上的双手在听到这句后，匆忙地放开了。“莱戈拉斯，我已经够纵容你的了。再多，我不能再给了。”“那就不要纵容我，我可以乖乖地听话，不再乱跑。我也可以学习如何处理密林的事务，我。。。。”

“莱戈拉斯，别天真了，你明知道我的选择的。”瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯不再言语，他只是拉起了被子，盖在两个人的身上，“好好休息，你一定也很累吧。”莱戈拉斯亲了一下瑟兰迪尔，翻身躺在另外一边。“Good night,ada.”“Good night，my son。”

 

瑟兰迪尔起床的时候，莱戈拉斯已经不见了，在去大厅的路上问了加里安才知道，天刚亮，莱戈拉斯就和护卫队出去了。安稳了一些时日的中土，最近又出现黑暗的先兆，埃尔隆德的来信也越来越频繁了。而这也是他为什么会召回莱戈拉斯的原因，游历了那么久的莱戈拉斯，应该有能力代表他，代表整个密林了吧。

莱戈拉斯和护卫队回来的时候正好是傍晚，处理完事务的瑟兰迪尔正在花园里散步，远远看见莱戈拉斯迈着轻快的步伐，手里抱着什么东西向他走来，由于逆着光，瑟兰迪尔只能依稀辨识出是只活物。

等到莱戈拉斯走近的时候才看出是只小鹿，有着受伤的前腿，正安安静静地趴在莱戈拉斯的怀里。“莱戈拉斯，你要养它吗？”莱戈拉斯将小鹿放在瑟兰迪尔面前，“Ada，自从大角鹿死后，你再也没有坐骑了，所以我想，或许你可以再养一只。”那只小鹿在地上站了一会，逐渐适应了之后，才迈开步伐，在他们两个的周围走了起来。

“不了，以后骑马就可以了。你想养的话，就带去其他地方，不然就放生。”瑟兰迪尔转身不再看那只小鹿，莱戈拉斯叹了口气，蹲下身抚摸着那只小鹿，“Ada，就只是养着它吧，我想留一些什么东西在你的身边，或许当我再次离开的时候，你可以有一些东西看看。”瑟兰迪尔转身看着莱戈拉斯的眼睛，“那就更不需要了。”

莱戈拉斯依旧用软软的眼神看着他，突然用儿时的语气叫了一声“Ada”，他看见瑟兰迪尔挺直的身形突然软了下来，“好吧，把它放在大角鹿住的地方。”“谢谢你，Ada。”只要每次莱戈拉斯以儿子的身份站在瑟兰迪尔的面前，他都会妥协。

当晚，瑟兰迪尔回房间的时候，莱戈拉斯已经拿着一本书坐在他平时坐的地方了。能让好动的莱戈拉斯安静下来，瑟兰迪尔有点好奇是什么样的书。“莱戈拉斯，你在看什么？”“昨天，我沿着河岸，漫步到，芦苇弯腰喝水的地方，顺便请烟囱，在天空为我写一封长长的信，潦是潦草了些，而我的心意，则明亮亦如你窗前的烛光，稍有暧昧之处，势所难免，因为风的缘故。”

瑟兰迪尔无奈的深吸一口气，“莱戈拉斯，please，don't。”然后他就感觉到莱戈拉斯的手从他的后面穿过，就那样贴着他的背抱住他。“多少人爱慕你青春欢畅的时辰，爱慕你的美丽，假意或真心，只有一个人爱你那朝圣者的灵魂，爱你衰老了的脸上痛苦的皱纹。”

“Ada，我知道老去的事情对我们来说，几乎不可能存在，但另一个六千年以后，或者一万年以后，我不知道我们的模样会有怎么样的差别。只是，现在你的那颗心早就已经长满了皱纹，而我。”莱戈拉斯松开了手，并且跨到瑟兰迪尔的面前，“想要的，不过是你那颗长满皱纹的心。每一条皱纹都是一个长长的故事，痛苦，幸福，对的，错的，黑暗的，明亮的，都可以让我听另一个六千年，而不厌倦。”莱戈拉斯将右手贴在瑟兰迪尔跳动的胸前。

“莱戈拉斯。。。”“Please，don't。”瑟兰迪尔没有说完就被莱戈拉斯打断了，就吻了上去。莱戈拉斯静静地抱住瑟兰迪尔，将头搁在他的脖间。“I miss you ,ada。”瑟兰迪尔犹豫了一下，还是把手放在他的肩膀上，也该是时候了。


	2. 下

瑟兰迪尔并没有着急着告诉莱戈拉斯召他回来做什么，只是放任着他，让他和护卫队出去跑，还有处理密林的事务.莱戈拉斯的学习能力很强，没过几天就帮瑟兰迪尔处理事情，没事的话就会和瑟兰迪尔在花园里散散步，照看那只小鹿。

“莱戈拉斯，你过来看一下这封信。”瑟兰迪尔站在洞口前，往外看去的是密林森林的景象。莱戈拉斯接过信就感觉到来自林谷的气息，埃尔隆德的信？看完的莱戈拉斯心里咯噔一下，“Ada，你是什么意思，让我留下你一个人独自战斗？”

“莱戈拉斯，我经历过的战争比你还多，我不会输的。而作为密林的王子，你也该是时候去代表密林了。”瑟兰迪尔说的无关轻重，就好像是让莱戈拉斯去林谷玩一玩而已。责任，又是责任。“好，我去准备。”

“莱戈拉斯，我让你去找的那个人，他也会出现。或许你可以和他多相处一阵。”莱戈拉斯有点不解，多和他相处？人类和精灵不尽相同，即使阿拉贡的生命比普通人类长很多，但对于精灵来说，不过弹指一挥间。“加入护戒队伍，帮助他们，然后待到他老去。”“不。”莱戈拉斯想也没想就反驳了瑟兰迪尔。最近瑟兰迪尔的态度好不容易有一点软化，去参加林谷会议已经是他最大的让步了。

“不过百年。”“不，那可是百年。Ada，我不能，我做不到离开你那么久。”战争之后，他答应瑟兰迪尔去北方游历，但是他隔一段时间就会回来，回密林停留几个月再出发。他从来没有要离开密林长达百年之久。“就是因为你做不到，我才要你做。”瑟兰迪尔不由得叹气。“是，我有意让你离开那么久。莱戈拉斯，精灵的感情绵长细腻，如果你连这一百年都做不到，如何谈论着后面的六千年，甚至六万年。”

莱戈拉斯想开口反驳，但瑟兰迪尔说得对。精灵的寿命那么长，如果要做到几千年后相看两不厌，现在就不要耗掉对方的爱意。“那我可以慢点走吗？”莱戈拉斯没有办法，只能抓紧时间和瑟兰迪尔在一起。

“随你，不要耽误会议就好了。”瑟兰迪尔转过身看着门外的风景。自从游历回来，瑟兰迪尔对他越来越纵容，所有的事都由他自己做决定，莱戈拉斯在高兴Ada放弃控制他的人之后，心里总有隐隐的不是滋味，或者说隐隐的不安，但，却不知道，为什么不安。

莱戈拉斯的武器是箭 和双剑，游历的时候，他只带了一把刀和箭。在出发去林谷之前，莱戈拉斯重新准备了武器。瑟兰迪尔让加里安带了它的一双短剑给莱戈拉斯，精致的纹饰代表着密林，剑上的凡多语，那代表着瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔已经使用了很久的长剑，据莱戈拉斯有记忆起，或许这短剑的年龄比他还长？

瑟兰迪尔从来不说，他出生之前发生在瑟兰迪尔身上的事，甚至连他和Nana如何相识的事都闭口不谈，问了几次未果之后，加里安才和他说，多数精灵在伴侣死后，不久也会心碎而亡。而瑟兰迪尔是因为他和密林才能撑过来的，如果非必要，他们是不会去想起那段经历的。莱戈拉斯突然想起自己还是个孩子的时候，经常问瑟兰迪尔，Nana在哪？小孩子，真的是天真的残忍。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

出发的那一天，瑟兰迪尔亲自给莱戈拉斯系上了披风。“你这一次去代表着密林，不要鲁莽行事，多照顾其他人，显现你密林王子的修养和风度来。”瑟兰迪尔并不确定莱戈拉斯会不会听他的，毕竟前车之鉴。“我知道了，Ada。”莱戈拉斯的情绪有点低落。突然间抱住了瑟兰迪尔，惊得瑟兰迪尔一阵倒吸气。“莱戈拉斯，轻点，我的腰。”莱戈拉斯才松手，虚虚的环住瑟兰迪尔的腰。

“对不起，Ada，昨天我太不节制了。”看精灵对欲望的要求向来不强烈，即便是在爱意浓烈到滚到床上的时候，也能控制住自己。所以昨天莱戈拉斯把瑟兰迪尔压在床上的时候，他自己也有点懵逼，但还是没能克制住自己去解Ada衣服的手。“知道就好，我都六千岁了，经不起你那样的折腾。”说到这里，瑟兰迪尔的脸色很是精彩，这臭小子从哪里学来的那么多姿势？

“一想到我要离开密林一百年，我就控制不住自己。”莱戈拉斯的语气里参杂着抱歉。还有一丝丝得意。吃了喜欢的人一干二净，而且Ada软化的现象更多了，昨天晚上，Ada问他能不能给他一个承诺，当然承诺的内容没有想好，但他说，终有一天会要他实现他的承诺的。

莱戈拉斯的身影才看不见，瑟兰迪尔就把信交给加里安，让他送给埃尔隆德。莱戈拉斯或许会给他寄信回来，而他所需要做的，不过是忽视他，不回他，而希望埃尔隆德能够稳住他。一百年，希望很多事能够改变。

果然不出瑟兰迪尔所料，一开始莱戈拉斯会频繁来信，而因为瑟兰迪尔一直不回信，莱戈拉斯信里的语气越来越急躁，直到瑟兰迪尔收到埃尔隆德的信说，莱戈拉斯的脾气越来越看不懂的时候，他才让加里安写一封信给莱戈拉斯，然后再送一些东西去伊势利安。

时间渐渐地过去了，瑟兰迪尔依旧是莱戈拉斯一有点迹象要回来的时候，才让加里安写一封信去安抚，或者送一些什么东西给莱戈拉斯。到最后，瑟兰迪尔送了一把长剑给莱戈拉斯，让他好好练剑，到时候回来可以和他切磋。

阿拉贡逝世的时候，瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，莱戈拉斯已经有一阵子没有写信给他了，最后一封信里面有提到阿拉贡的身体每况愈下，他也大概知道些什么。他坐在窗前，认真地把第一次写给莱戈拉斯的信写完。“加里安，尽快把信给莱戈拉斯送去。还有，把那个东西也附上。”加里安接过信，转身正要出去。“陛下，需不需要扶你去花园里坐坐？”看着瑟兰迪尔安安静静的背影，加里安才离开。

“莱戈拉斯，my son。这是我第一次给你写信，也将会是最后一次。或许你在我的态度里也能感觉到我将要做的事。还记得你那一只鹿吗？它已经老去。随信的，还有一截它的鹿角。这些普通生物和人类一样，很快就会老去，而精灵的生命那么长，长到，你可能活在失去伴侣的几千年的煎熬当中。

莱戈拉斯，精灵即使长寿，也会有逝去的那一天，伴侣间相处的时间越长，分开的时候越痛苦。我已经六千岁了，并且已经经历过一次心碎。而你是我的儿子，我不会让你经历这一些的。所以，你也知道我在说什么。你欠我一个承诺，而且，你向我保证过，你会实现这个承诺的。Go west, never come back.It's your promise.”

瑟兰迪尔不知莱戈拉斯会作何反应，但自己会做什么，却是知道的。“加里安，把权杖拿过来，扶我去花园看一下leggy。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
leggy是莱戈拉斯抱回来的那只小鹿，它没有死，是瑟兰迪尔骗他的。


End file.
